(The Universe revolves around us)Dom & Letty
by dramababe16
Summary: Drabbles revolving around Dom & Letty all unrelated.
1. Pillow talk

**A/N: Okay so First love, Fast love is almost finished and I get bored really easily so I decided to do some unrelated drabbles and possibly add a chapter or two to Never again & My boys. This probably takes place before the first movie not time in particular. Happy reading. **

* * *

**(The Universe revolves around us)Dom & Letty.**

**Chapter one- Pillow talk. **

**T**hese moments were special, neither knew why but they were. After a year of dating well more like screaming matches and intense love making they had finally settled down into something…like a relationship. They weren't inseparable and hardly had time alone, neither of them minded it, they loved being around family. He was never over affectionate to her; she didn't mind it because even at the races he made it known who he was going home with. He still flirted-with every skirt- within a ten foot radius; even though they came on to him he reciprocated the attention with open arms. Letty had argued, she had shut him out, she had flirted with other guys but Dom remained Dom. She didn't like it one bit but she couldn't do anything about it, being without him wasn't an option.

Dom couldn't go back to handing Letty a wrench in the garage and not catch her eyes as he rubbed her palms sensually. Letty couldn't go back to lusting after the boy next door and watch as he paraded slut after slut into his bedroom. None of that mattered anymore though, the minute she had told him _ride or die_ he knew that it was Dom & Letty for life. He didn't need to tell her that she was his, because if it wasn't obvious to her then something was wrong, but it was obvious to her.

But these moments were special, she would put on a charade go home whenever the party had dwindled down. She would shower and change into scantily clad sleeping clothes and even fall asleep for a couple hours, but she would leave right before dawn and slip into bed with him.

Their toes were the only thing that touched but the intimacy between them felt like they had been entwined with each other the previous night. Letty was awake, she was always the first one awake. She'd stare at his sleeping form for even hours, just wondering how she could love him as much as she did. She ached for more of him whenever they were together, he would give her his all but it never seemed enough to satisfy her insatiable hunger for him.

She rolled over on the cotton sheets, her back now facing his chest. She knew it would wake him up, he'd always been a light sleeper, it was paranoia in Letty's opinion but he stirred awake. His first instinct to wrap his arms around the warm body in his bed. He brought her to his bare chest and she could feel his lips smiling against her bare shoulder. They stayed reveled in the other for a few minutes, basking in the scent and feel that they had memorized years ago.

"Morning." He finally said breaking the peaceful silence; he ran the length of her hand with his fingers making her shiver under his slightly cooler fingers.

"Mmm." She turned to face him as her eyes closed slightly before opening them to find his staring back at her. "Morning." She said giving him what he wanted. She rolled on top of him and kissed his lips warmly. She rolled off and laughed at his grunt, she had 'accidentally' brushed her hand over his morning erection.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly settling next to him again.

"You don't have to apologize Let, it's all for you."

"Is it now?"

"You know that, I had that car dream again."

"I told you already we are not having sex on either of ours cars-it's disrespectful."

"We do in my dreams," he ran his hands down her body and halted above the waistline of her underwear. "You wouldn't believe the ways I could take you on the hood," he whispered into her ear having been rewarded with her shallow breathing, "Pressed to the doors, on the trunk. And in the backseat." He snapped her waistband and retreated his hands into her loose hair. Letty was more than turned on, only Dom's hands would be able to diffuse the brewing fire between her legs. He sensed her need the second she squeezed her legs together.

"You could always tell me what you want." He said and her lips puckered at him. She kissed his earlobe and whispered in his ear, "Please." Her gaze warm against the side of his face, he didn't need coaxing and Letty knew that too. She gasped as his hand trailed between her thighs and slowly made their way into her underwear. Her first moan was low and desperate and made him harder if that was possible. He eased another finger into her progressing wet sex, his pace slow and agonizing Letty who swore she was already on the brink of an orgasm.

These moments were special; they weren't racers, or thieves or even a couple. Behind his closed door, before dawn, they were just two people who loved each other. No labels or expectations, just Dom & Letty. He quickened his paced as he felt her tighten and throb around his fingers. He looked down at her as she reached her climax; he loved to see her flustered as the waves pleasure ran through her body. She panted on his chest recovering.

"You ever notice how we barely talk in the morning." He asked but Letty was too busy disappearing under the sheets to his waiting manhood.

* * *

**XO**


	2. Just friends

**(The universe revolves around us) Dom & Letty**

**Chapter two- Just friends.**

**(Letty's POV.)**

_"Me and Dom? We're just friends, amigos, pals, that's all there is too it. We grew up together, I totally see him like a big brother. Yup, just friends."_

"So you wanna go out with me tonight then?"

I couldn't even remember his name but what'shisface had a pair on him to come down to the garage and ask me out with the pitbulls behind me. Luckily I had actually left my science book with him during a lab that I barely had input in. He had used it as an excuse to come down but the moment the book was in my hands he asked if I was seeing Dom and struck when I told him we were just friends.

"I don't think so; I'm not dating right now. Thanks for bringing my book back." I patted him on the arm like the sad puppy he was turned back to the guys who averted their eyes as if they weren't watching the exchange. I dropped the book in the back seat of my car and got back to work. He was probably the third guy to ask me out that week and third one I turned down. I was so over high school boys, I didn't think they had anything to offer me. I wanted someone mature and possessive kinda like Dom…not Dom but ya know someone like him. I turned to Dom for a brief glance and found him staring at me. When our eyes met he simply winked and returned to his work. I don't get that arrogant bastard at all, one minute he's telling me I'm a little girl and the next he groping my ass at his house party. If I had even a shred of self-control when it came to him I'd be able resist him and flip the switch but that's the thing when it came to Dom, I had none. Let me tell you what that smug bastard did last weekend.

_"Hey Let," I heard my name being called but I stayed where I was on the hood of my car soaking up some Vitamin D. "Letty!" Dom called again even more irritated, I loved getting him angry, not because I was a pest. But whenever he got angry he was five times sexier, I didn't think it was possible but it was. "I've been calling you." He said as he crossed the street to my house where my car was parked out front. I finally opened my eyes and blushed like the crushing school girl I was. Why was he always shirtless? The man was freaking gorgeous and the son of a bitch knew it. _

_"You should take a picture Let, it'll last longer."_

_I rolled my and leaned back into the hood, it wasn't the first time he had caught me staring but I was entitled to it, I didn't bitch when his eyes bore into my cleavage or ass that I shook just for him. _

_"What do you want Dom or are you just trying to make annoying me an Olympic sport?"_

_"Funny, I want Mia to stay with you tonight. Pops is at a race this weekend and I'm throwing another party."_

_"What if I wanted to come to the party? Or am I not invited?"_

_"Of course you're invited but I didn't think you'd want to come, even when you come you hide in Mia's room the entire time."_

_"I don't hide but when you and Vince are drunk and dry humping the slut of the week I don't exactly have anybody to hang out with."_

_"In a room full of people?"_

_"When have I liked hanging out with chasers? And if any guy comes within arm's length you guys bitch about it for the next week."_

_"SO you're not coming?"_

_"I will if you guys behave and let me have at least an inch of fun."_

_"Not too much,"_

_"Mia is going to want to come if I'm not there to keep her company."_

_"Absolutely not she's too young."_

_"Dom she's sixteen."_

_"Exactly, too young."_

_"Dom I'm seventeen, am I too young too?" I arched an eyebrow as he contemplated his answer._

_"You have a point but look out for her alright, things can get out of control sometimes."_

_"I always do, later then."_

_"Mhm." Dom hummed as I stripped off my tank, in nothing but my bikini top and cotton shorts I settled against my hood again and turned to Dom. _

_"You should take a picture, it'll last longer." He grinned and crossed the street. I smirked feeling accomplished, two can play that game. _

_._

_._

_._

_Mia was on the moon that she got to come the party as long as she stayed close to me, I wasn't going to lie Dom's parties were epic. No one would leave and say that they didn't have a good time. There were the usual racers, the sluts and a few seniors from school. Mia and I were in the kitchen on the counter. I had only two beers and it wasn't really doing anything for me. Mia had asked for a drink so I gave her a splash of vodka and drowned it with cranberry juice but as far as she knew she was on her way to becoming drunk. _

_"Letty right." I looked up at Leon, I hadn't really known him well but he was a decent racer and knew his stuff. He had been hanging around Vince and Dom at the races so I knew he was good people._

_"Leon right." _

_"Dance with me?" He was bold and I kinda liked that, of course he wasn't Dom but who said I couldn't have fun while Dom figured his shit out. I took his hand and looked back at Mia who had just finished her drink. _

_"You good?" _

_"I think I'm going up, this is no fun."_

_ I made sure she took to the stairs before following Leon to the make shift dance floor in the longue. I was wondering where Dom put the furniture before I felt Leon's hands on my waist. I couldn't enjoy it as much as I wanted I was too paranoid that Dom or Vince would come and beat him to a pulp but after the second song and they were nowhere in sight I finally relaxed with him. _

_"No offence but you dance like choir boy." I referred to his hands that never left my waist. He froze and dipped his head so he could whisper in my ear. "Dom said to keep my hands where he could see them."_

_"Dom sent you to dance with me?"_

_He nodded and I stepped out of his embrace. I left him on the dance floor and went back to the kitchen for a beer. I needed to get a little drunk for it to make sense. What was his problem, I hadn't seen him all night and he sent Leon to ask me to dance? I snuck out the back way to embarrassed to pass through the front door. I stumbled to the picnic table and sat down resting my head on my knees. I was tired of playing with Dom mostly because his game was too complicated and I didn't know where we stood anymore. _

_"You leaving?" Just the person I wanted to see. Dom leaned on one hand against the table behind me. _

_"Dom what the hell do you want from me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why did you send Leon to ask me to dance?"_

_I twisted on the table so I was now facing him. He placed his hand on my thigh casually and squeezed gently._

_"I just wanted you to have a good time, that's all." _

_"Just…don't do it again." Lame right, I just couldn't be mad at him especially with his hands climbing up my thighs slowly. _

_"Well I'm gonna head home, Mia already went to bed." I said with finality but stayed seated on the table. I waited for him to make the next move because the ball was always in his court. He could have done whatever he wanted with me. It's a good thing we were both attracted to each as he leaned into me and kissed my lips. It wasn't my first kiss but my first kiss with Dom was just a monumental. His mouth was warm and addictive I soon found myself needing more of him as he stood between my legs. I couldn't help but smile against his lips and pull him by the neck closer to me. He tasted so good, and left my lips tingling when he pulled away. _

_"Good night Letty." He walked back inside without another look. Who does that? Who does that and gets away with it, only Dom I guess. I wished so much he would come and finish what he started but that didn't seem possible as I walked home alone. _

_I had barely changed when I heard my front door open. I forgot to lock it and till this day I wondered if it was done purposely by my subconscious. I opened my bedroom before he had a chance to knock. I smiled when I saw him, he stayed quiet and I simply opened my door wider for him to come in. I locked it behind us._

* * *

It wasn't as if nothing had happened, he had called me every night since it happened, we went out to eat every other night and when we were alone he would reach for my hands just cause. The only thing he hadn't done was tell me we were together so as far I knew, we were still just friends. Mia was in the office on the desk chatting with the daredevil who had the balls to talk to Dominic's little sister. She smiled as I sat next to her. I waited for her to come off the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Some guy."

"I figured, Joshua? He was kinda cute."

"And kinda gross, too sweaty."

"Was it that new kid who-" Mia cut me off and clamped her hand over my mouth. I looked at her like she was crazy but Dom came in almost immediately. He grabbed some paper work off the desk and turned back to the door.

"I'll see you tonight." He asked winked at me, I nodded before he left again. Mia pushed my shoulder after he left.

"Letty what the hell is going on with you and my brother?"

_"Me and Dom? We're just friends, amigos, pals, that's all there is too it. Yup, just friends."_

* * *

**_XO_**


	3. Scared to Bed

**A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter but it was floating around in my head, Letty's character sems to be a bit cynical so I just dialed down the crazy in this chapter. Hope you readers like it.**

**XO**

* * *

**The universe revolves around us( Dom & Letty).**

**Chapter three- Scared to Bed.**

Letty's head was hung upside down on her worn out couch. She had gotten used to the silence around her; after her mother had passed she couldn't bring herself to sell the house. She should have and pocketed the cash since she practically lived at the Torettos but at twenty-three years old she liked that she had somewhere to go to when things got complicated with her and Dom. Mostly when she wanted to punish him and stayed out of his bed. Just like that night, she had stayed away all week. She hung out with him throughout the day but never went to bed with him. It wasn't about the sex-which she missed- but she knew that Dom loved to hold her as he fell asleep almost as much as she loved being held. But Dom had crossed the line last week; she bowed out of the party earlier than usual. When she got back everyone was walking on eggshells and mumbling in the corners of the house. Dom at least had the balls to tell her that he made out Amber one of his old conquest. Any other time she would have been fine with it she knew that Dom was an attention whore and she still pursued him so she dealt with it and had laid ground rules but he had snapped at her for talking to an ex two weeks prior. She was furious with him and knew the best way to punish him was to sleep in her own bed. She had gone to him the previous night, wore him out and then left him alone in his bed.

She had all the lights turned off, it made the house look unwelcoming which she strived for that particular night. She had never once in history enjoyed Halloween. Never. It was her least favorite holiday and everyone knew it. Dom promised to stop by and check on her so she was just killing time waiting for him. Like always, there was a Friday the 13th marathon on and the horrific screams filled her home. She twirled with the spoon in her now melted ice-cream and took the bowl to the kitchen and rinsed it out. She was bored out of her mind, on a usual night she would have been wrapped up with Dom in his bedroom pretending to watch a movie while they explored each other's bodies or simply cuddled.

Outside she could hear the base of the music from Dom's Halloween party. Any other circumstances she would have been across the street grinding on her man but everybody was in costume. She thought it was silly when she was a kid and she thought it was silly now. It's why she now had nothing to do. She also wanted to give Dom the benefit of the doubt and trust him again when she wasn't there to glare at skanks and keep them at bay.

Letty decided to go grab a shower since Dom was way too wrapped up in his party. She didn't fault him for it, he had pleaded with her to come to his party but she shot him down every time. She showered in warm water and wrapped her towel tightly around her body when she heard knocking on the door. She poked her head out the bathroom door.

"Since when do you knock Dom?" she yelled down the stairs but the knocking persisted.

There was no response just more knocking that really started to piss Letty off, she summed it up to trick or treaters who didn't her get her message.

"I don't have any can-" she swung open the door and there was no one there. She stepped out the door and looked both ways before closing again.

"Just ah old house Letty." She mumbled to herself as she walked back upstairs to change. As she pulled a black tank over her head she heard more knocking and the scratching of wood. Convinced it was just the old house falling apart she continued to get dressed. Just as she was pulling her hair up she heard a thud outside her bedroom door. Her heart sped up and almost flew out of her chest. The door flew open and she almost yelped in surprise.

"Geez Let, relax." Dom smiled and engulfed her in a hug.

"Sorry you just scared me." She sighed in relief; the safest place she had ever been was always in Dom's arms. She pecked his lips and he picked her up off the floor.

"Why did you knock? You always walk right in."

"I did walk right in, what are you talking about?"

"Are you screwing with me?"

Dom furrowed his eyebrows and carried them both to sit on her bed with her straddling him.

"Not yet," he teased and she pushed his forehead back when he leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm serious Dom, you really didn't knock?"

"I really didn't."

Letty settled in his lap and looked into his eyes, she looked him over with a frown.

"Are you serious right now?" she tore off the red cape from his back.

"What are you even supposed to be?"

Dom lifted her off of him for a brief moment to retrieve plastic fangs from his pocket.

"I thought girls think vampires are sexy?"

"The only girl you're supposed to be sexy for thinks they're ridiculous."

"I got you something," he smiled and dove into his back pockets. He pulled out a hairband with cat ears attached to the top.

"Since you purred last night I thought it was appropriate." He slipped it on her head and she allowed him. She couldn't fault him because she did in fact purr when they were together the previous night.

"Is the party over?"

"Nope, I'll shot it down around midnight; I think Mia has a test tomorrow."

"What's she this year?"

"A cheerleader."

Letty laughed at that, "did she squeeze herself into her old uniform?"

"Yup."

"And the rest of em'?"

"You should come and see."

"What is your obsession with me coming to your stupid Halloween party?"

"Because after the party, I want you to stay over." He kissed her neck and pressed his hand into her back bringing her closer to his chest.

"Don't even try it." She reluctantly pulled away from his warm lips.

"I learned my lesson Letty; I miss you in my arms. Please stay with me." He persisted and snaked his hand under her tank rubbing her back sensually. He smiled when he felt her relax, her head tipped back slightly.

"You make it really hard to stay mad at you, you know that right?"

"You'll stay the night then?" He was confident enough to lift her up and walk them to her bedroom door.

"Sorry Dom, I don't think you've learnt your lesson yet."

"Lettttyyy!" He whined and set her down at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry Dom, but you brought it on yourself. You disrespected me and our relationship and that's not okay."

"It won't happen again, I was drunk and things just got outta hand."

She rubbed his shoulder but stepped out of his embrace. "I accepted your apology Dom but if I keep running back into your bed every time you mess up it makes me stupid."

"No it doesn't."

"I think it does and this isn't fun for me I miss your shirts, your after shave and-" He cut her off with his lips on hers. He backed her up to the wall and smothered her lips with his.

"And that." She pulled away from his lips and he grunted.

"How long is this punishment going to last?"

"Until I can't stand it anymore." She said honestly, she knew she'd cave soon. "I'll see you in the morning." She pecked his lips and coaxed him downstairs.

After he left she locked the door behind him, washed the little dishes left in the sink, took off the TV and retired upstairs. Letty settled under covers around eleven, she frowned at the early hour, she knew she'd toss and turn for hours. And she did, her body was wired that way, she slipped off almost two a.m.

Letty wasn't particularly a light sleeper but when there was loud banging on her door her eyes were open in an instant and she was ready to blow out whoever was disturbing her sleep. There weren't a lot of suspects, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Dom and Mia all had spare keys but as far as she knew they were supposed to be hosting the Halloween party.

She opened her door just a crack and felt her heart sink at the vast space of air in front of her. She felt herself grimace involuntarily as fear chilled her to the bone. She could handle moving trucks and shotguns but anything she couldn't grasp or see with her own eyes made her feel like a scared little girl. She was frozen with irrational fear for almost a minute. She contemplated picking up her baseball bat and searching the house but she was reminded that that's how the dumb girl in horror flicks got killed. She grabbed her jacket and fled downstairs not bothering to lock her door and ran to the Torettos.

The party was over and Mia sat on the counter with a text book cradle din her lap while she barked orders to the guys who were cleaning the mess.

"You made it a whole week." Mia said pointing upstairs.

Letty just nodded too shaken up to trust her voice. She was almost positive that it was her mind playing tricks on her or just the faulty house but she still wanted to feel safe. Only one place was that possible.

Dom's bedroom light was off but his side table lamp was on and there was a forgotten car magazine next to his sleeping form. Letty took off the lamp and climbed in beside him. He sensed her presence and his hand ran down her sides lightly.

"Change your mind?" He husked into her ear making her shiver. She didn't respond just turned in his arms and kissed his lips slowly.

* * *

Dom sneaked downstairs early the next morning, he knew Letty would rise soon she was incapable of sleeping in his bed without him. He caught Vince in the lounge eating cereal and watching cartoons with Jesse. Dom beckoned for him to meet him in the kitchen.

"Thanks again for last night."

Vince nodded with a full mouth of captain crunch.

"It was nothing, was fun scaring her."

"Yeah it was nothing; you carry that to your death bed."

"So it worked?" Vince asked. Dom was about to answer but the sight of Letty silenced him. She stood on the bottom stairs barely covered in one of his t-shirts leaned against the railing and hair ruffled from his hands that were tangled in her mass of curls.

"You coming back up?" she asked hoarsely.

Dom sent a look to Vince, "what do you think?" he asked rhetorically.

Dom scooped Letty up in his arms and carried her upstairs before he glanced a look back at Vince who was shaking his head.

"He's dead if she finds out."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading.**_

_**XO**_


	4. I Never!

**A/N: Never played this game-probably becuase I'm not of legal drinking age but this was fun to write. **  
**XO**

* * *

**The universe revolves around us. (Dom & Letty)**

**Chapter four-I Never!**

Girl's night was ruined when Letty and Dom realized they had the same favorite bar so they ended up inviting the rest of the team. They joined their tables in the dimly lit bar and ordered a round of beers. The young adults were enjoying their Friday night getting drunk. Dom sat next to Letty, Leon sat next to Dom and across from his blonde date. Vince sat between Leon's date and Mia glaring at Mia's date from across the table despite his date, Cortney, at the base of the table. The conversation gauged with their drinks. Light topics flew across the table while they leisurely sipped their beers but after the first round of shots the night took a juvenile turn. Dom was licking lime juice off Letty's fingers when Leon's date cleared her throat for their attention. Dom couldn't remember her name but she looked like an Amber so he went with that.

"Let's play I never." 'Amber' announced with a sly grin. Normally the idea would have been absurd to the grown men and women but with the happy juice in their systems baptizing a cat would have sounded like a good idea as well. They all answered with sheepish smiles. They ordered a couple bottles for the table and filled their shot glasses.

"Imma start off easy-never have I ever had sex." Every one took a shot. She turned to Leon waiting for him to continue.

"Never have I ever had sex- in a car." Vince, Leon, Dom and Letty took a drink. They shared a knowing smile. Vince picked up his shot glass and continued.

"Never have I ever hooked up in a bathroom." Vince and 'Amber' took a drink. The others snickered. Vince's date Cortney followed after him.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." She smirked. All in the table except for 'Amber' drank. Dom was surprised by Letty's and Mia's answer.

"Never have I ever crushed on a teacher." Mia said while smirking at her date Louis. He was the only who drank so they figured it was an inside joke. His turn was next.

"Never have I ever stripped for my 'special' friend." Mia, Letty, Dom and Louis drank. The table erupted with murmers at their confessions.

"Never have I ever had three orgasms in one night." Letty said with a smirk refilling her shot glass for the inevitable shot she'd take. Only Letty and Cortney took a shot. Their dates grinned as though they had won the lottery.

"Never have I ever...hmm- had a threesome." All the men except Louis drank at Dom's question.

The drunk crowd had reached their limit but not wanting the fun to end replaced the alcohol with candy from a corner store as they walked back to the fort.

"Never have I ever worn my girl's panties." Leon asked and was the only one to pop skittles into his mouth. The other's laughed at his flushed cheeks.

"In my defense she said it turned her on." He yelled as they stumbled through darkened streets of L.A.

* * *

Later that night, almost sober, Dom and Letty were preparing for bed. Stuffed on alcohol and candy, after brushing their teeth they retired to their room to strip down for a shower. Dom loved showering together, in addition to seeing his incredibly sexy girlfriend naked, he loved the intimacy it gave them. After helping her out of her bra and wrapping a towel around her they walked next door to the bathroom. The TV was on downstairs and the boys would most likely pass out in front of the TV.

The scorching hot water cascaded down on them loosening their muscles and joint. Dom didn't mind smelling like lavender, it was price the he paid when they showered together. Using the loofah he began to scrub her back.

"So you kissed her a girl huh. That shocked me. Mia too."

Letty giggled and bowed her head giving him more access to her neck.

"Who do you think was the girl I kissed."

The scrubbing ceased as he processed the news.

"That's disgusting Letty, you kissed my sister."

"She's not my sister Dom."

"When...how did that even happen."

Letty took the loofah from his hands and begun on his chest. "Senior year, we sneaked out to a college party. Got drunk, and made out on the dance floor." Letty said calmly, focusing on running her hands all over his body.

"Can you not see how disturbed I am by this?"

"Relax Dom, I don't have a girl crush on your sister and I'm not gonna leave you for an older woman."

"I know, why would you leave me?" He stated rhetorically.

* * *

The two cuddled in bed after their shower. Dom was constantly nuzzling Letty's neck while running his hands over her soft thighs lulling her to sleep.

"Wanna continue the game?" He asked slight muffled into her neck. Letty slowly turned to face him. Her sleepy eyes barely flickering open.  
"I can't drink anymore and I've had enough candy."

"We can use kisses- just one question." He smiled when she slowly nodded still half asleep.

"Never have I ever been in love with a girl named Letty."  
She smiled and he leaned in for his kiss. He kissed her nose after they parted and allowed her to snuggled further into his chest keeping her head tucked neatly under his chin. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**

**XO**


	5. Insanity

**A/N: Sorry it's a short one.**

**XO**

* * *

**The universe revolves around us(Dom & Letty)**

**Chapter Five- Insanity.**

**_Letty's (POV)_**

What the hell did I do? I may have just ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me because of my big mouth.

"Damn it Mia answer your damn phone!" I yelled to my empty room and tossed the phone aside after the fifth ring. I was beyond freaked out, my heartbeat wouldn't stop racing and my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I had a fair deal of screw ups but the epic proportions I had screwed that night was unfathomable in my eyes.

The time passed slowly and by midnight I had almost indented holes in my bedroom floor where I had been pacing for the past few hours. I felt like I would throw up the next time I saw him, if only I hadn't opened my big mouth and said- There was a slight tap at my window. I looked out my window and saw Dom juggling pebbles. He smiled up at me but I wasn't amused.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I love you too." he said with a smirk.  
My mouth must have fallen open and fell out the window and Dom just walked away after he dropped the bomb and made my heart stop. A smile eventually broke out on my face and I couldn't get rid of it. He loved me too, now all was well with the world.

* * *

**XO**


	6. A girl

**A/N: Forgive me please, the only thing I know about cars is that they have engines and I'm not kidding but I hope you like this chapter despite my lack of knowledge about cars-and driving.**

**XO**

* * *

**The Universe revolves around us (Dom & Letty)**

**Chapter four- A Girl.**

**(Dom's POV.)**

Sometimes I forget Letty's a girl. Well not forget, more like overlook it. There aren't a lot of tough girls I know, none like Letty. I remember when she was eight and I was eleven, I think it was after a month of her living in L.A.

_Letty came over in the afternoon after school, her book bag dragged on the ground behind her. We were on the front porch steps playing with our toy cars when I noticed it. As an eleven year old boy I was into gross and yucky but what I saw scared me. At the edge of Letty brown khaki pants was a deep red seeping through the fabric. I looked at Letty with questioning eyes, she was too busy with Vince driving the small white car up his leg to notice._

_"Letty, why is your pants all red?" She whipped her curly hair in my face and looked down with a small frown._

_"Just scratch it in school, I fall off the jungle gym it's nothin'." She turned her gaze back to the car and Vince but I couldn't help myself and nudged the fabric up. I almost threw up my lunch at the big gash that was so deep I could see __the white of bone._

_"Letty!" I yelled and she rolled her eyes then looked down at the wound. Her lips pursed and I wanted to shake some panic into her. She was so calm and relaxed despite the huge bleeding wound on her leg. "Doesn't that hurt?" She shrugged and the noise made Vince look over her shoulder and down her leg._

_"I think you need a doctor." Vince said bugged eyes._  
_Letty remained unfazed by all of it and I ran inside to get dad._

_Three hours later Letty sat on the exam table with a lollipop twirling in her mouth._  
_Dad and Mia were standing next to the exam table. The doctor with dark hair looked at Letty with furrowed eyebrows._

_"We called your mom at work. Sure you don't want to wait for her?"_

_"Uh-uh." She shook her head and twirled the red lollipop in her mouth._  
_He nodded still unsure of how the little girl in front of him was so calm, I wasn't sure either. She didn't squirm once when he ran the cotton ball saturated with alcohol over her wound. Mia's head was buried in my father's leg when the doctor began to stitch up her wound. I couldn't take my eyes off Letty. I was in wonder of the little girl. She watched with a smirk as the needle went in and out of her tender skin._

_"There all done, you're a brave little girl Leticia."_

_"It's Letty." She smiled politely at him. My dad helped Letty off the table and we walked out the exam room to wait for her mom but she was already signing papers when we got back to the nurses' station. The two conversed in Spanish for a while and dad transferred Letty to her mother's arms._

_"You had me worried." She wiped the side of Letty's face._

_"I want ice-cream mama."_

_"Anything you want mija for being brave."_

Ain't that crazy, the girl's tolerance for pain only got bigger. I think it was my senior year, Letty's freshman year and just when I thought I would get through the day without a hitch the word of a chick fight passed through the school like a forest fire.

_I followed the crowd to the gym and Letty of course was pummeling the face of a brunette twice her size. I saw Mia's scared expression from the far end of the gym and ran in the middle to grab Letty. The teachers would come and break it up soon anyway so I ignored the curses and boos._  
_"What now Letty?"_

_"Nothing, bitch kept spiking me with the volleyball, had to teach her lesson." She said completely composed as she stared across the gym. The rest of the team was helping the brunette to her feet._

_"Was it worth it?" I asked smiling myself; she would be called over the PA system soon._

_"Only if you say you'll rub me down later tonight." She teased and walked out of my grasp. She disappeared through the girl's locker room._

It wasn't only her toughness but the way she dressed too. Sure it changed with her age but there were certain constants, like her beloved cargo pants and the few shirts that covered her navel. I remember the first time I saw her in a skirt. Right before her sixteenth birthday.

_Letty parent's threw an anniversary party and almost the whole neighborhood was invited. I wasn't really in a party mood, well an old people party mood but Letty's mother's food was the best I'd ever tasted. Anything she made, it was always really tasty so I made an appearance at the food table. Stuffing her face with salsa and chips was none other than Leticia Ortiz. It took me a while to recognize her though; her hair was actually brushed and swooped off the side of her left shoulder. She wore a white halter top with three flimsy straps connecting the back if I stared at them long enough I'm sure they would have snapped. A black mini skirt with an ornate hem and flat black sandals. You'd swear she was a lady from behind but as she hung over the salsa bowl double dipping every chip she ate I knew she was my Letty._

_"I almost thought you were girl."_

_"Shut up Dom, mami says I get the other half of my car money if I wore this skirt and 'behaved' myself." Her salsa tipped fingers made air quotations over the food table._

_"You look good." I said with a smile. She tried to hold back hers but eventually her lips tugged into a warm smile._

_"Thanks."_

_I would have given her another compliment but her mother called for her across the yard. She gave one last look before going to meet her. She looked amazing not just 'good'._

And her ridiculous attachment to her cargo pants, I almost lost fingers because of those pants.  
_Letty and I were going at it in the front seat of my car parked in the garage parking lot after hours. We weren't officially together but we were hooking up a year prior to being official, she didn't know it at the time but once we slept together I stopped all the random hook-ups she was the only one. Anyway, she was wearing those pants and let me tell you they were the hardest things to get off in the heat of the moment. Like I had done with so many of her clothes I was ready to rip them off her. My hands tugged at the waist hopping the pressure would cause the buttons to pop open but her hands swatted them away immediately._

_"No Dom I love these pants. You can rip anything else off ,cept' these pants."_

And don't get me started on her vocabulary, she cursed everything every which way that pissed her off and that could go on forever especially when it came to her road rage. She was almost as bad as Vince with her tongue and no filter for her mouth. Due to a lack in my better judgement I allowed Letty to drive us to dinner one night. She got into a brawl with another driver.

'_So I'm this close to the finishing line and I look back and don't even see him." I was telling her about the race last Friday. She missed because she was with her dad._

_"Sorry I missed it," she said absentmindedly keeping her eyes on the road when a yellow Nissan blindsided her around a corner and almost dented the side of my baby. I knew what was going to start so I placed a hand on her thigh hoping she would calm down but she sped up to catch up with the Nissan._

_"Take the wheel," she muttered once she caught up. As she winded down the glass I said a silent pray for the other diver._

_"Hey asshole who the fuck taught you how to drive huh?"_  
_The other driver ignored her and I thought it was over but I was wrong._  
_"You drive like pussy and you're lucky this isn't my car or I would destroy your bumper." She yelled to the other driver who flipped her off. She smirked that she got a reaction._  
_"Yeah, yeah, you still drive a pussy though."_

Such a lady right? But right now, I couldn't deny that she was indeed a girl. Not a girl, a woman and beautiful one at that. She was slowly walking up the beach toward me, white bikini, tanned legs, flower behind her left ear and soft curls cascading down her back, yup I was in love with a girl. Her well defined curves were impossible to miss, her lips curved into a smile when she caught me staring. I caught up with her and held her with just one hand around her her waist.

"What were you smiling about?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" She was looking at me one minute then the next I knew she was glaring the guy who was walking along with us.

"My eyes are up here fucking pervert!"


	7. Maintenance

**A/N: This chapter is because men are sometimes clueless about what women do for them.**

**XO**

* * *

**The universe revolves around us(Dom&Letty)**

**Chapter seven-Maintenance.**

The twenty fifth of every month was a peculiar day in Dom's eyes. He would wake up next to Letty but she would already be up just spooned against him. She would give him a good morning kiss and remind him it was her day with Mia. What he didn't know was what the women would do on their 'special day'. He just knew that when Letty got back, there would be something different about her, in a good way of course. Her mood was lifted and she would glow. So he had made a plan with Brian that they would follow Letty and Mia on their special just out of curiosity-he figured cats had nine lives so what?

He opened his eyes expectantly, Letty was on her stomach, the white sheets barely covering her breast to Dom's delight.

"Morning gorgeous."  
She smiled and blushed at the compliment, Dom was the only one who could get, according to Letty, those girly reactions out of her.

"Hey." He leaned in for a wet kiss and she opened her mouth for him. Things got heated and he dragged her back on top of him. He squeeze her thighs letting her know what he wanted but she pulled away from him.

"You know today is my day with Mia babe." She jumped off of him and left him to go shower. He took out his cellphone and called Brian even though he was just downstairs.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, Mia's already dressed. Where do we say we're going?"

"I don't know?"

"Some kind of sports game?"

"No, Letty's a sports freak she'd know there isn't a game a today."

"We could tell them we're going to the race track again."

"That's good, I'll see you in ten."

Dom hung up the phone with a smile, he felt mischievous and prepared himself for the reveal of their activities.

Brian and Dom were dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast for their women when they came downstairs in summer-dresses. Mia's was salmon with tiny spaghetti straps and Letty's was white and strapless. It was another observation of Dom's. They never wore pants, always skirts and dresses on their special day.

"What are you guys up to today?"

"We're going to the race tracks." Brian answered.

Letty smiled and walked over to Dom at the stove. She entwined their legs together and reached up to kiss him. He almost laid his hand on the hot stove in order to brace himself from the passionate kiss she planted on his lips.

"Go easy on him kay'." She whispered in his ear. "Come on Mi." She said more audibly.

"You're leaving already? We made you breakfast."

"Uh- no thanks we'll get something on the way." Mia pecked Brian's lips and followed Letty outside.

The men sat in the kitchen but once they heard Letty's engine they scampered about the kitchen and then ran out to Dom's car.

"You know this would have been easier if Letty didn't drive like...Letty." Brian said.

"Luckily I know how my girl drives, we'll catch up."

Luckily the women stopped at Starbucks for iced coffee. He trailed behind them once they got back in to the car. Dom stayed a good distance behind them, Brian's instructed him from his surveillance days and they were sure they were unnoticed by the women.

Their first stop was a salon, they stayed in their for almost four hours. Dom and Brian were already tired and decided it wasn't worth it.

"Should we go back?" Brian asked Dom.

"Maybe we should-" Dom was cut off by a knock on his glass. Letty and Mia stood there with arms folded high on their chest.

Both men got out of the car ready to tame the raging hurricanes.

"Why?" Letty asked.

"Curiosity." Dom said with a clever smirk.

"You too spend the entire day at the Salon?" Brian asked and Mia rolled her eyes.

"No Brian, what'd you think our hair magically stays this way for the entire month?"

"Well-uhh..." Brian thought it was a trick question.

"And after the salon?" Dom asked Letty. Letty shook her head and poked his chest.

"Nu-uh. You two go home."

The men wouldn't challenge the two most important things in their lives and got back into the car.

"You are the worst. I thought you said they would be able to spot us."

"They shouldn't have...I think it's a chick thing. Eyes in the back of their head or sumin'."

Dom frowned and they drove back home with crushed hopes.

* * *

Dom was watching TV in their room when Letty came home. It was almost six, and as he looked up at her the glow was there. He understood piece of it, her hair was definitely shinier and bouncier.

"You really wanna know what we're up too?"

"So much."

Letty nodded and sat down on his lap. He cradled her with his arms and she kissed his forehead.

"Well, after the salon. We go to the spa."

"What do you at the spa?"

"Facial, mudbaths, massages, and the worst of them all waxes."

"Waxes?"

"Did you think my hair stayed that trimmed without...maintenance." Letty smiled when recognition washed over his face at what hair she was talking about.

"Oh."

"Uhuh- and then on our way home we pass by the pharmacy."

"For?"

"Birth-control pills, I can't take it when you bitch about using condoms. We just do it together because it's more fun that way."

"You do all that for me?" He kissed her neck and she leaned into him.

"And for myself, don't be so cocky, the world doesn't revolve around you."


	8. Domestic

**A/N:I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away for long. I've never written this side of Letty but I think I did a fine job.**

* * *

**The Universe revolves around us (Dom & Letty)**

**Chapter eight- Domestic.**

He rolled over in bed suddenly missing her warmth. A groan escaped his lips when he didn't feel her beside him. He scowled before his eyes flickered open because he already missed her presence.

Determined to get her back in bed he slowly sat up and stretched his kinked muscles before leaving the comfort of their bedroom. He looked the length up and down of the hallway and found it deserted. He caught the time in the hallway clock as he descended the staircase of the old house. Each step he took creaked the stairs loudly. Surely she would have heard him coming but he was wrong. At three in the morning no one but his wife Leticia Ortiz would be cleaning their kitchen.

Her back faced him, eyes and focus trained on the counter tiles she was scrubbing. Ipod tucked into the waist of her red boy-shorts and blasted loudly in her ear. She was oblivious to her man approaching her slowly.

He could help but lick his lips, surely she was handcrafted for him. He was lucky enough to get the best of both worlds. He couldn't say he was unsatisfied in any area of their marriage. She did everything, and she did it perfectly in his eyes. Only few close friends and family knew about her domestic side, she continued scrubbing vigorously, shaking her hips to the music in her ear every few seconds.

Dom wasn't sure what sparked his sexual hunger for her in that moment, her scantily clad body in just her incredibly sexy boy-shorts and black sports bra. The fluid way her body moved while she scrubbed the counter and danced seductively to her Ipod music. The smell of pine sol and her skin, or just the fact that she was cleaning their kitchen.

One more hip shake and he had lunged himself to her, wrapping his arms around waist possessively like a selfish child on a playground. He plucked the headphones out of her ears and gently bit on her ear lobe. Her body melted into his immediately.

"Do you have make everything so damn sexy?" He ground out and kneaded one of her butt cheeks in his hands. She gasped and tilted her head back to kiss him. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and turned her around for better access.

"This is why I clean at three in the morning."

"Because I'd distract?" He said pressing his body into hers and backing her up against the counter.

"Because I'd let you." She said with a sexy smirk as he picked her up to sit on the counter she had just been cleaning.

"I love your domestic side." He said before taking her lips captive.

* * *

"Letty?" Dom called out to her as he entered their home through the backdoor. He'd been at the garage all the day.

"Kitchen."

Dom bent the corner and saw her placing a pie in the oven, with only an apron on over her black lingerie.

"You tease me on purpose don't cha?"

Letty smiled appreciating the way he looked at her. Her hair in big curls framing her face and black pumps as she maneuvered around the kitchen.

"Behave, Vince and Leon are coming over for dinner, I told you that last night."

"They didn't say anything at the garage today."

"I'm sure they assumed you remembered like a normal person."

"Hmm, promise you'll love me with my amnesia?"

She didn't encourage him by answering but she cracked a smile as she continued to mash the potatoes in front of her.

"You want to tell me why you're wearing that? Aside from teasing your husband?"

"I just have to put on my dress, it's a time saver and I didn't want to spill anything after I got dressed."

"It's a teaser." He said advancing on her but she kept him at bay with the potato masher.

"Don't come near me, you know we won't be able to stop. Go wash up I'm almost done." He pouted and scanned her from head to toe before he left.

When he came down showered and changed he was relieved and annoyed to find her dress on. Although the tight plum dress did just as much for him as it did if were off her he missed seeing more of tanned skin. Their kitchen also smelled insanely good. He couldn't place what smell was coming from which dish she had set on the table but he knew they were all delicious.

She walked back to the kitchen counter and was now cutting fresh peaches to garnish the pie that she had made earlier.

"Do I get a taste?"  
She nodded and brought her finger with whipped cream on it to his lips. He accepted and sucked her finger clean.

"I wasn't talking about tasting the food." He back her up to the counter and a path down her neck hovering over the neckline of her dress.

* * *

Every Saturday was laundry day, Dom knew it. He'd sometimes go to bed Friday night and wake up naked on a different set of sheets. How Letty would strip him bare and change the sheets without waking him was a mystery he'd never figure out. He loved that she made an effort in taking care of him. One time he complained that her fabric softener was too girly and since then she washed his clothes separately from hers. He really couldn't ask for a better wife.

When he woke up, in only a pair of his boxers and on new silk sheets, he went in pursuit of Letty. He smiled when he saw her sitting on the floor in their washroom reading a novel.

"I'm glad you left me with my boxers this time."  
She set her book aside and smiled up at him.  
"I wasn't in the mood today so I decided to leave with your pride."

"Is that so?"

"Lucky you." She grinned and stood up to challenge him.  
He lifted her up unto the dryer and attacked her lips. His fingers edged on the bottom of her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"It's laundry day." He grinned and tore the shirt over her head.

* * *

**A/N: It would have been longer but I couldn't find a way to make grocery shopping sexy lol.**

**XO**


	9. Guilty Pleasures

**A/N: Because we all have them :)**

**XO**

* * *

**The universe revolves around us (Dom & Letty)**

**Chapter nine-Guilty Pleasures.**

Dom thought that everyone but Letty had guilty pleasures that is until he walked in on her one day. There was no way she could deny it, the evidence was in front of him shocking him to no end.

It never seemed strange that Letty always took her launch break at one p.m. He figured she wanted to give them an easier time and watch the garage while they ate lunch.  
Being the gentleman he was when Letty called in sick he decided to check on her at exactly one p.m. What he saw, he could never forget. She sat on the couch surrounded by tissues and junk food, eyes trained on the TV screen watching a Spanish telenovela.

"Letty?"  
By the time Letty scrambled for the remote to change the channel, Raul had already taken Claudia in his arms and kissed her forcefully cuing the dramatic music.

"You watch Soap Operas?" A slight chuckle in his voice as he looked at her defeated expression.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Uhuh, so tell what it's like then?" He set the soup he had brought her on the table and folded his arms waiting for an answer.

She buried her head in her hands and eventually gave up, she was caught.

"I'm swearing you to secrecy!"

"The guys are going to love this..."

"Dom, February nineteenth... you say one word and I'll tell the guys what happened."

"You wouldn't...you promised."

"Just like you are going to promise that you're not going to tell the guys about my little obsession."

Dom thought it over but the events of February nineteenth needed to remain a secret.

"Fine, I brought you soup. Thought it might help."

"Thanks Dom."

He sat next to her and made himself comfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching TV with my girl...now tell what I missed."

"It's a long story."

"I got time."  
Letty grinned and switched the channel back.  
"Okay well Claudia and Raul were foster children growing up eventually they fell in love and..."

* * *

**A/N: So I'll probably do a drabble about February nineteenth it may not be the very next one but it's coming soon.**

**XO**


	10. Sick Baby

**A/N: This is a bit different, it started off one place but ended up somewhere else, I think other writers will know what I mean but I liked where my fingers carried me with this.**

**XO**

* * *

**The Universe revolves a round us(Dom & Letty)**

**Chapter ten- Sick baby.**

Dominic Toretto did not get sick, at least that's what he told himself. Letty found it hilarious Dom thought he was too tough for a common cold much-less the flu and he would fight it until he was wheezing and coughing his lungs out. Letty wasn't having it, she was determined to nurse him back to health a task that would have been easy except he was still denying that he had gotten sick in the first place.

**Sunday Night.**

"I'm not sick!" He declared but blew into the tissue anyway.  
Letty stood in the doorway of their room in one of his t-shirts having just been woken by his sneezing. She held a box of medicated softer tissues in her hands.

"I don't need medicated tissues so don't give me those eyes." She smirked and still approached his bedside table. She swapped the boxes and he groaned and slipped back down the bed.

"Stop denying it Dom. You're not to tough for the cold and I'm getting worried it's not just a cold I think you have the flu."

"No I don't." He relented and Letty had given up for the night. She touched his cheek carefully, a loving caress from his point of view but she really wanted to see if he had a temperature. He was a warm to the touch but it wasn't alarmingly hot so she left it alone.

"I think I'll sleep downstairs tonight."

"Letty you can't be serious."

"You know I hate being sick."

"But I'm not sick."

"Dom you've been sneezing all night and you have a slight temperature."

"Letty just comeback to bed."  
She didn't protest further, even though she hated being sick she hated leaving Dom alone even more.

**Monday Morning.**

When Letty woke up Dom was gone but when her eyes landed on the half empty box of medicated tissues she smirked to herself. She had won a small fight and she was just glad he was taking better care of himself. She knew it was solely up to her, we wouldn't let Mia near him in his condition.

When she got downstairs her man child was eating cereal and watching a morning talkshow. She noticed he wore socks even though he didn't have any on last night.

"Are you cold or something?"  
He looked her way when she spoke and shook his head.  
No definitely meant yes. She went back upstairs and came back down with a wool blanket. She draped it over his shoulders and ran her fingers over his arms placing a kiss on his forehead. He didn't protest obviously grateful for the warmth of the blanket and Letty's touch.

"I don't think you should go in today. We can manage on our own."

"I'm not sick Letty, stop treating me like I am." He flew up from the couch and shrugged off the blanket.

"Dom this isn't a common cold I think you have the flu. If you're not going to let Mia examine you then let me take care of you." She was getting slightly irritated. It was cute when he had the common cold that would blow over in a week but she was really worried. He was even warmer that morning and the chills had started she didn't like the way her strong rock looked.

"I'll be fine." He brushed passed her to go upstairs. She realized she'd have to take unorthodox methods to treat him.

**Monday Night.**

The ever stubborn Dom had indeed gone to the garage and it seemed the musk and grease made his symptoms worse. Letty had gone to the store and pharmacy on her way home from the garage and made sure that Dom was upstairs before she unpacked.

The guys were in the living room, they stayed out of it whenever Dom was sick. Everyone knew to stay out of his way and never tell him he was sick-even though he was.

"I think Dom has the flu, which makes him contagious so just keep your distance and try to stay out of the house as much as possible."

"We know, and it's not like we don't have social lives we can keep busy."

"Sure you can Le."  
She went back to the kitchen and began pouring cough syrup in bottles of Gatorade and placing the ice packs she bought in the fridge. Dom was going to get nursed back to health whether he liked it or not and whether he knew it or not.

**Tuesday Night.**

Dom had gotten worse, fatigue had set in and he'd been in bed since he came back from the garage. His coughing had been reduced because Letty was forcing him to drink the cough syrup spiked Gatorade.

She climbed the stairs with the vapor rub smeared on one hand and found him lying on his back in their room. His eyes were open and he wasn't staring at anything in particular.

"Hey." She said with the most innocent smile she could pull off. He didn't seem alarmed and invited her with a small smile. His eyes traveled along the lengths of her scantily clad body. Her barely there shorts were enough to render him submissive when she climbed his body slowly. His hand ran up and down her body resting comfortably on her ass. Letty was a bit hitched when she realized he still had his shirt on, she couldn't take it off with out smearing the vapor rub on the fabric.

Then again, she could have made him do anything she wanted. She leaned down and braced herself on the headboard of the bed with her empty hand and kissed his lips. He was more than welcoming her tongue as she massaged his lips. His grip on her ass tightened and her head went cloudy from the intoxicating kiss she forgot why she was there in the first place.

"Take your shirt off."She commanded softly. She leaned off him and let him sit up slightly to take off his shirt. His eyes grew dark with desire she felt a bit guilty she was going to leave him bothered once she got the vapor rub on his chest.  
He flung his shirt on the next side of the bed and Letty smiled triumphantly.

"Good." She smeared the vapor rub all over his chest and neck.

"That is not the honey massage oil you normally use."

"No shit Sherlock. It's vapor rub. It should help you breathe properly tonight.

"Did you just seduce me to get vapor rub on my chest."

"It's not seduce, I'll say con."  
He huffed and gently slipped her legs off him and turned so his back was facing her. Letty took the opportunity and rubbed his back as well.

"Are you kidding me Letty?"

"Stop making me feel like I'm a bad girlfriend for wanting to take care of my sick boyfriend."

"You're not a bad girlfriend, just one who can't take a hint. I'm not sick. I'm fine."

"Dom please stop denying it."

"Stop conning me into taking medicine. I'm sick of it."

Letty rolled him over again and hooked one leg with his so she was lying on half his body.

"I don't want you to be upset. Can I make you feel better?"

"Thought you didn't want to get my imaginary sickness."

"It's okay." She might as well have gotten the flu already so she didn't see how having sex with Dom would change anything.

**Wednesday Night.**

Letty was making Dom tea when she poured more cough syrup in it accidentally on purpose. Dom was supposed to be in bed resting, he had stayed home from the garage to Letty's delight. She could see the fatigue had taken a hold on him and he barely got out of bed for the day. His timing to get out of bed clashed with Letty's secret drugging. He saw her add a dose of the cough syrup to his tea.

"What are you doing? Have you been drugging me this whole time?" She spun around and her face gave it all away. Dom's was furious more so than Letty thought he would be.

"Calm down, please. It's why you haven't coughed whole day."

"I told you I didn't want any damn medicine." He yelled. He knocked the bottle of cough syrup and the team mug off the counter completely shocking Letty. He stormed upstairs and left Letty in the kitchen.

Letty knew then that something was bothering him, it went past him not admitting he was sick and not allowing her to take care of him.  
She climbed the stairs after him but hesitated outside the door so she could calm down. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back faced her but she knew his demeanor and it was an apologetic one. She crossed the bed and held him from behind. His fever had taken an all time high and she could feel him burning up while she held him.

"Talk to me." She whispered into his ear hoping he'd open up. It wasn't a secret that they weren't an overly affectionate couple, at least not in public. Their relationship had matured with their age and they learned to express their feelings by actually talking instead of screaming matches and rough sex like they handled it as teenagers but they rarely ever opened up. There was very few things Letty didn't know about Dom and vice versa, there was no need for heart to hearts when with one look they would know what the other was thinking. That night their couple telepathy failed Letty, she had no idea what he was feeling or how to make it better.

"Please talk to me." It was more desperate this time and she relaxed when she felt his rough hands clamp over hers that were around his back and neck. She held him just long enough for him to calm down and sought through his thoughts. He kissed the back of her hand and turned around to face her. The small gesture shocked Letty to the core, it was very soft and loving. Letting her know he appreciated it and loved her all at once. She leaned back against the headboard and waited for him to speak up. He kept quiet but climbed the bed with her too, he rested his head in her lap and buried his face in her stomach. Letty felt the almost desperate death grip he had on her hips and responded like any caring girlfriend would. She rubbed his face slowly and warmly urging him to let her know what he was thinking.

He took a deep breath and finally spoke.  
"I was ten, it was my birthday and I begged to go on the beach. I had terrible timing because the rain was going to fall. I begged my dad to let me bathe in the rain and he agreed after all the whining. I got sick a week later, it was a week before my mom went to the hospital. I didn't know how she knew just what I wanted and when I wanted it but she took care of me. Every night she would hold me in her arms, rub vapor rub on my chest and made sure I took my medicine. She rocked me and called me her sick baby until I fell asleep." His voice began to crack and Letty's heart-broke for the man she loved. She ran her fingers over his lips as it began to quiver. " I remember thinking that she'd always be there to take care of me when I was sick. The very next week I lost her. It's the last good memory I have of her, every time I got sick it just brought it all back. I didn't want to miss her anymore so I just pretended that I never got sick. It was easier to forget. I miss her."

Letty held him tighter and turned away from his embrace as her own tears began to fall. She had been unknowingly making Dom grieve. He had always had it rough when something reminded his of his father and the anniversary of his death but he rarely spoke about his mother. Letty never thought about it but it obviously still bothered him.

"I'm sorry." He sat up and looked at her, his large hand covered half her face and wiped her tears. She did the same with his let her hand linger on his cheek.

"She would have liked you." He brought his forehead down to meet hers and reveled in her comforting scent.

"How do you know?"

"Because she would have wanted me to be happy, and you make me happy."

"I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry for making you feel like this." She sobbed and closed her eyes to avoid looking at the hurt behind his eyes.

"Letty look at me." He waited for her to open her eyes. "You didn't make me feel this way. You have nothing to feel sorry for. I'm sorry for making you jump through hoops just so you could make me feel better. In fact you're the only thing making me feel better."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I need you." He took her lips in a bruising kiss making them both whimper. His fingers linked with hers as he dragged her down to meet him so he was lying on top of her.

Later that night she held tightly and whispered ,"My sick baby." Until he feel asleep.

* * *

**XO**


	11. Anniversary

**A/N: Because my feet hurt after shopping all day with my cousin and elder sister, I still don't like it never have and never will but it did inspire this chapter. And because I've been up all night with her PC writing so looks like I'll be ahead of my writing.**

**XO**

* * *

**The Universe revolves around us (Dom & Letty)**

**Chapter eleven- Anniversary.**

"So what are we doing next week?" Dom was in the recliner, Letty between his legs watching basketball. The street racers decided to stay in and be a normal couple for one night while the rest of the house did their own thing. It wasn't often that they went on dates or sent each other cute texts during the day or anything normal. But that night, snuggled together on the recliner you'd swear they were just any other couple.

She shrugged into his chest while her fingers ran up his knees absentmindedly.

"Dunno." She husked.

"I know you'er not for the chocolates and flowers but we should do something special."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you forgot, you little..."

"What we're you going to say babe?" Her hands had inched up his thighs and now laid over his groin.

"Nothing, never mind." He kissed the back of her head and reclined back.

He felt powerful in that instant, he didn't care much about dinners and flowers either but when Letty got into in one of her rants about their relationship he'd be able to spit back 'Well you forgot our anniversary'.

It'd been six years and he knew because Mia constantly reminded him how big of deal it was, regardless of the fact that it was Letty and she barely remembered Dom's birthday. Still though, he kept track of their relationship, minus their break-ups which only lasts for a day.

"I do have plans, next week Tuesday, I'm going shopping."

"Shopping? You, why?"

"I need new leather pants, you keep ruining them."

"Fine go shopping."

"You can come with me."

"Why?"

"I just thought you would want to spend sometime with your girlfriend but I guess I was wrong."

"Whatever, fine I'll go."

"Good." She found his large hands and entwined her small ones with them. Their attention was returned to the basketball game.

Dom figured Letty had a surprise for him and she thought shopping would throw him off.

* * *

Dom was wrong, he got pulled around and held bags all day with no surprise in sight. He actually felt a little hurt that Letty really didn't remember their anniversary. He knew dates didn't matter but he had planned to do something special, anything would have been better than walking around in the heat all day from store to store. He was standing in front of a shoe store, snow cone in one hand and Letty's bags in the other. She had disappeared a few minutes ago so he decided to wait for her return. Nothing about it was fun but he wasn't going to bail on Letty.

"I thought you would have left me." She was smiling at him as she approached him with more bags.

"Well I'm still here."

She didn't stop until she was inches from his face and tiptoeing on his feet, "You're sweet, thanks." She took the snow cone from his hands and placed the bags she had in his now empty hands.

"You getaway with so many things..."

* * *

Luckily for Dom Letty had released him after lunch. He spent the rest of the day drinking coronas and trying to cool off in their air conditioned room. When that didn't work he opted for a cold shower. He thought about how he was going to penalize Letty for forgetting their anniversary. It would be the first time in a long time he had some leverage over her. She always seemed to be one step ahead of him in the games they played. When he got out of the shower he knew why. Letty stood outside the door, evidently waiting for him. Not just Letty.

She had scented candles on almost every flat surface of their room, they were the only source of light. She had switched off the lights and lamps. But even in the low light Dom could see her clearly, black fishnets stockings, black corset that made her breast look especially irresistible in Dom's eyes and the smallest black lace underwear he'd ever seen. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You thought I forgot," she tugged him by the white towel wrapped around his waist gently leading him toward the bed.  
He was at loss for words, and with good reason. He was close enough to smell her,her scent heady of vanilla and mint.

She then roughly pushed him back on the bed, he caught sight of the handcuffs hanging off one side of the head board. They had discussed handcuffs before but Letty found the fluffy ones ridiculous so it was never brought up again. But the one she had was not fluffy and not for play it was real, and that turned Dom on.

She slowly crawled up his body, _"Happy Anniversary Papa._"


	12. Night Swim

**The Universe revolves around us (Dom & Letty)**

**Chapter twelve- Night Swim.**

Dom shot up in bed when he heard a soft crash, it wasn't loud but having lived on the coast in the D.R for almost a year the only thing he heard was the soft crashing of the waves in the dead of night. It was barely passed eleven, he'd just tucked her in like a child but he could make out her form. He'd spent most of his life memorizing her curves so finding her in the dark was his second nature.

"Let," he reached out to her but his hand came in contact with her warm bare skin. Since he took off her clothes more than she did herself he sat up behind her and flicked on their bedside table and watched her fish out her white string bikini from the drawer built in under their bed.

The glow of the lamp light bathed her skin and he suddenly had the urge to taste the skin behind her left ear. Being able to kiss her just cause was one of the things Dom appreciated about relationships. He did as he desired and left a trail of warm kisses on her neck and right under her earlobe. Whenever he kissed her there she'd release the sexiest sound something between a growl, moan and breathy gasps, It drove him crazy and he tried to illicit it from her every chance he got. "What. Are. You Doing?" he asked against her skin between kisses.

Letty felt the goosebumps on her skin the second Dom's lips made contact with it. Something she'd never tire of was the way her body reacted to him. If he'd only breathe on her she'd melt into his touch and nothing would matter but him...He was her kryptonite and once he learned early on in their relationship how her body worked, what she liked and how weak she was to his touch he'd been using it to his advantage since.

If he kept on kissing her neck like that she'd have forgotten her sudden urge to bask in the fresh ocean breeze.  
He slowly tore his lips away from her neck to get a better view of her face, thanks to her curls framing her face his view was obstructed.

She pulled the bottoms out of the drawer and gripped them both in her hands. "Nothing."

"Nothing has you up at eleven in the night?"

"Go back to sleep Dom, I'm sorry I woke you." She pushed him back on to the bed and straddled him so she hovered over him. She leaned in to kiss his cheek but he turned his face and opened his mouth over hers.  
She pulled back a couple minutes later.

"It's no fun when you do that and pull away."

She smiled and sat back up on his waist. "Can you take your hand off my ass so I can get up?"

"That brings me back to my interrogation. Where are you going?"

"For a night swim Dom, it's gorgeous out there this time of night."

"It's also dangerous. Ever heard of the tide? Not only that but Santos got cut on the coral last month."

Letty scoffed at his tone and rolled off him to the edge of the bed where she was before. She began stringing on her bikini.

"You're still going?"

"Yes granpa, it's a full moon."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Come on then." She enthused as she shrugged out of her underwear and stepped into her bikini bottoms.

"You're a pain Letty." He grunted as he dug out his own swimming trunks."

"But you love me anyway?" She said playfully grabbing a towel and was the first out the door.

"Unfortunately, yes." he said hurrying after her, she was already running into the water.  
Sadly Dom would always follow her, it was part of the Dom/Letty game. He'd do some stupid things, she'd do some things and they'd suffer the consequences together. That and Dom would follow Letty's half naked body off a cliff.

Dom loved watching her, she immersed herself completely in the waist deep water and resurfaced moments later grinning like she'd just won the lottery.

"Why haven't we done this before?" She asked rhetorically as Dom made his way to ward her.

He shrugged wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in the croak of her neck.

"You know what will be fun?"

"Going back inside and cuddling?"

She shook her head slowly and in one swift motion, wrapped her legs around his waist. "What happened to the risk taker?"

"I think I've taken enough risks."

"Are you nervous about the oil tank? You shouldn't, we got this. Maybe you forgot but I'm kinda a master thief"

"Just be careful. Your middle name is risk and I don't need you thinking you're invincible."

"Okay. I'll be careful. Now if you're done can we attend to more pressing matters?" She smiled suggestively and he eventually relented and claimed her lips.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she mumbled against his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short.**

**XO**


End file.
